Unwanted Love
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: How the show should have started. SLASH


Unwanted Love

Chapter 1

Lanny had been born and raised in the small island Kingkow. His father became king after his elder brother died. Lanny was raised to be king. He was not a kind person. He wanted full control. After his father died as well he was to be king. Unfortunately two people stood in his way, his two twin cousins whom he'd never met.

Lanny planned to either cause an accident to run (or kill) them out. He had the best scheming mind on Kingkow. After he had made his plans he was ready to take his cousins down

"My plan is too perfect" he said to his talking fish Yamakoshi.

"Yeah, yeah because I want nothing more than for you become king, even though I'll always be in some CRAPPY FISH BOWL!"

Finally the day came for him to meet his cousins. All of Kingkow gathered at the palace to meet their new kings. As the spotter screamed "THE KINGS, THE KINGS HAVE MADE IT!" everyone looked to see the balloon. As the balloon landed Lanny looked to see his cousins for the first (and last) time. He was too shocked by sight in front of him.

Lanny's eyes were glued on the godlike twin. One of the kings was black, rather wide and big headed. The other king was white and seemed to be perfect. Black hair in a Justin Bieber style, dark brown eyes. Lanny didn't know why but he just had to touch this guy.

Lanny was still smart enough to know not to show his true wants.

"Hello, my kings. I am your cousin, Lanny."

"Yo Boom, check it out we just got here and we already have a cousin."

"Cool, a new person to give us presents on Christmas"

Lanny was pretty sure these two dudes were stupid. Which made it easier to get rid of them. "_It's a shame such a handsome face is gonna go to waste" _Lanny thought. "WAIT! What am I thinking he's a guy…and my rival. Plus he's my COUSIN!"

After the ceremony of the crowned kings(and the whole volcano exploding thing was solved) Lanny was a little glad king Brady was alive. On his way to his room he passed the throne room and saw a shocking sight.

Lanny couldn't believe his eyes. King Brady was sitting in the throne pants and boxers pulled down to his ankles. Lanny could only stare at King Brady's seven inch cock in admiration and lust. He didn't care if they were cousins or rivals anymore he just wanted see what the king would do next.

King Brady leaned back and closed his eyes and began to slowly touch his half erect cock. Lanny loved how Brady purred and moaned in reaction to his own touch. Lanny was already hard he quickly pulled down his pants and boxers. He slowly began to stroke himself as he watched Brady do the same. Soon Brady was so hard and so close to cumming he let out a long moan. Lanny was just as close to an orgasm. Simultaneously they threw their heads back and came hard.

Lanny fell to the floor breathing heavily trying to cope with what he had just done. He looked down and saw his cum covered chest. He had just watched Brady (his cousin/ king/ rival) jack off.

"OH MY GOD! AM I GAY!" Lanny was so confused, his emotions were so conflicted.

Laying on the floor and questioning his sexual orientation Lanny didn't see Brady walking closer to him. When he stood up and saw the king his heart almost stopped. "Did you enjoy the show" said the sarcastic king. "I really didn't mean t-" he was cut off by king Brady's quick kiss.

"mmh…AH! My- mmm…king" Lanny stuttered through the kiss. Lanny was SO loving this kiss, but hated himself for liking it. Brady was so focused on getting off, he ignored Lanny and kept going. Lanny soon caved in and just let Brady kiss him. Brady began to slide his cold hand under Lanny's shirt, making him moan in want and anticipation. Brady tweaked his nipple nice and hard the way Lanny wanted him to. Lanny couldn't hold it in any longer. He wrapped his legs around Brady's waist. Brady could tell that the lad wanted it bad. He managed to stumble their way to an empty room.

Once they were inside Brady forced Lanny on the bed and began kissing him everywhere. Lanny was purring like a kitten to every kiss. Brady was so horny by now it was aching. He quickly undressed himself and Lanny as well. He turned Lanny around so he was on stomach now. With no lube or condom Brady slowly pushed into Lanny's tight hole. Lanny moaned at this slightly pleasant pain. Brady was looking for Lanny's G-spot. Soon Brady thrust to the left, and Lanny's voice jumped to that of a schoolgirl's.

"AH…Ngh! More"

Brady knew he hit the spot, he positioned his self to hit that spot each time. He pace sped up and Lanny's pleasure scale was off the walls. Brady was loving how tight Lanny's ass was he started to groaning in pleasure. Brady was doing his best not to cum until Lanny was satisfied. Lanny was going crazy his moans became louder. Brady heard Mason and his daughter Makala coming.

"Dad, did you hear that sound?"

"Yup, it might be attackers"

"Or the kings snoring"

Brady needed to keep Lanny quiet without stopping their activity. So he leaned in and gave his screaming lover a sloppy kiss. Lanny was still moaning, but not as loud. Brady couldn't help but realize that Lanny was actually meeting his every thrust.

"Fuck…Lanny, you're so fucking tight"

The lust was by now _pouring _out of Lanny's eyes as King Brady rocked his evil heart. Brady knew he would not last much longer. He reached between the two of them and wrapped his long skinny fingers around Lanny's painfully hard member.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Lanny moaned loudly as his king began to stroke him hard and fast. Lanny was soo close, he tried desperately to hold back. He failed miserably.

"MY…K-King I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA…" he didn't have time to finish his 'announcement' be fore he came all over himself and Brady. Lanny's muscles tightened around Brady's cock. This threw him over the edge. He thrust three more times before cumming inside of his baby cousin. He fell onto Lanny, who had passed out already.

"That was way better than masturbating."


End file.
